Halloween IV follow ups (from yonder 2016)
by sharkinterviewee
Summary: Two happy fluff and humor Peraltiago one shots that I wrote last year after Halloween IV aired, and I realized that I needed to post them before the next one comes out this week. So here they are! Two short and sweet Halloween IV follow ups/one shots.
1. Teams

**AN: Like seriously, I'm not joking when I say I wrote these after the episode came out last year. I wrote both of these rough drafts on October 19, 2016. Halloween IV (season 4 episode 5) came out on October 18, 2016.**  
 **And by rough drafts, I mean I had two /finished/ rough drafts written on October 19, 2016 according to my computer files. That I never even touched or did anything with. And when I realized that the next Halloween was coming out, I was like man, I should just put em up. Who cares?**  
 **So I opened them up this morning and polished them up a bit so I could upload them, and here they are!**

* * *

"Maybe we _should_ team up next year. When we're picking teams. Partners. That would be a guaranteed win. We are the two best detectives with the highest number of solved cases. A divided house and all. The Saralta team would come up on top," Amy suggested later that night after Gina's surprise win that was actually really impressively elaborate.

They were probably lucky that Gina had chosen the light side and worked at the NYPD, cause times like these show just how good she would be at being a super villain. Really frightening. New York was hella lucky that Gina _hadn't_ become a criminal mastermind, because she obviously would disturbingly great at it.

"One problem with that: we would never be able to do that," Jake held up one finger and ticked it into the air to illustrate his point. "If we teamed up we'd work together the whole time until the very last minute and screw each other over so neither of us have to share the credit. When it was down to us two, there would be some major backstabbing so there would be just one winner. We're too competitive. And you turn into a straight up psycho when there's a competition involved. We wouldn't stand a chance of working together and winning together. And don't you dare deny it, cause we both know you would sell me out in a heart beat in the heat of a competition."

Amy winced. "I think you're right. We would end up doing that, wouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah. Big time."

"I'm sorry," Amy apologized for selling him out in a hypothetical scenario, because she definitely would do that if the situation ever happened. No doubt about it.

"Yeah, me too," he agreed, and it was all they could both do to keep from breaking out into smiles at this completely ridiculous and genuine conversation.

"But come on, Saralta? No way. It's Pantiago," Jake declared like he had any vested authority in how to mix up their names for a team name. "And don't think that's just because I want my last name letter to be first. Saralta would be _all_ my last name except for your one letter, and that team name sucks. It sounds like some spice- like sassafras or something. No, that team name sucks. Pantiago all the way. It's all your last name except my one letter, and it even has _pant_ in it, Amy! That's the best name ever. You can't deny it."

"It's the most ridiculous name ever," she corrected.

"Still the best."

"Whatever you say, Peralta. Whatever you say."


	2. Patterns

"Who do you think is gonna win next year?" Jake asks, slipping his shoes off by the door once they were finally home after Gina's celebration at the bar.

"I will. Definitely. I'm scraping the whole binder and starting over. I didn't account for certain things this time around. I'm going to expect the unexpected next time. Next year I'm going to account for almost every scenario, and I'm planning on having a chart that states what to do in broad scenarios, and if four of those scenarios come up next time, at the same time, I'll already have it in my binder so I can quickly connect all the solutions to one that fits what's happening. Accounting for the unaccountable. Is 364 days too early for you to give up? I _will_ win next time."

He could see the gears turning in her head, and as much as he loved her super cute hyper competitive _scheming_ face and didn't want to break her momentum, he, well... he had to break her momentum. He didn't know how she hadn't realized it yet. Her incredibly focused, absolutely _vicious_ thinking face that she was wearing right now wouldn't do her any good next year. He didn't exactly want to tell her she was absolutely wrong when she was so convinced and sure of herself right now, but he kinda had to. He had to break her momentum, but he tried to let her down easy.

"No you won't. None of us will."

For a second Amy looks like she's about to argue back and talk some smack about his first sentence, but at hearing his second sentence her expression changed to complete confusion.

His point that none of them would win doesn't make sense, but he was including himself in the loser section, which made even _less_ sense.

"What in the world do you mean by that?"

"C'mon. You haven't figured it out already? You're the one who does puzzles for fun. The rest of us do puzzles for jobs. I thought at least _you_ would have put it together by now. Guess it just goes to show why I'm the number one detective at the nine nine. I'm not just the best at solving crime patterns, I'm the best at smarticle patterns too. People patterns I am the best at, apparently. You got the wordy nerd problems corner on the pattern market, I've got the people patterns. Or do you not remember who won the bet? Anyway, I can't believe even you didn't notice it yet. None of us are gonna win next year."

"Jake, stop bragging about what I'm not even convinced will be brag worthy when you tell me."

"Okay, first year was me and Holt. I won that year. Second year was me and Holt. Holt won that year. Third year was me and Holt, and you won that year. This year was me, Holt, and you, and Gina won this year. Me, Holt, you, Gina. Next year it's gonna be someone else. All four of us will end up in the loser's circle. Especially since next year's probably just gonna be a free for all. The first time we did teams of three, and you were the sole winner. The second time we did teams of two, and Gina was the sole winner. Just look at the pattern. There will be no teams next year, and none of us four will end up the winner. I'm betting on Rosa."

* * *

When Amy thinks about it, and realizes he's correct (in the factual statements of how it happened, there was no way he was right on predicting the future) Amy sighs.

"How is it possible for you to remember all that when you still don't know your own cell phone number?"

"I'm not a numbers pattern person, Amy. I'm a people pattern person. Phone numbers are not my strong suite. Life patterns in the real world is what I'm so smart about."

"Yeah, I think the jury might still be out on that," she teased him, placing a kiss on his cheek as she walked past his pouting face.

He couldn't keep pouting after that. Couldn't keep a smile off his face after that.

* * *

 **AN: This is the one that really shows through how it was just a rough draft that I only did a quick polishing on, seeing as it's still in present tense. I always write the rough draft/first drafts of my fics in first person. Every single fic I've ever written has started out as present tense in the first draft. Every one of them.**  
 **Including the first chapter/one shot in this two shot collection. That was in present tense this morning too.**  
 **Anyways, yeah, I just wanted to get them out, so put a bit of spackle and spanner on them and here they are. Ta da!  
**

* * *

 **AN pt 2: And just because I got some comments about it on AO3 and explained it over there, I thought I'd add it here too: so just FYI, this isn't supposed to be a prediction/theory for Halloween 5. This doesn't have anything to do with any episode other than season 4 episode 5 (aka Halloween IV). I didn't write this as an author insert theory, I was just trying to write a little fluffy and realistic conversation that Jake would have with Amy regarding what happened earlier that day. I felt like this was something that Jake Peralta the "Amazing detective slash genius" would take away from everything that had happened.  
**


End file.
